


Kakavege Week 2021

by dbzkink



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Butt Plugs, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Kakavege Week 2021, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Scent Marking, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Switching, Tails, kakavege, tumblr: kakavegeweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-22 03:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbzkink/pseuds/dbzkink
Summary: A series of one-shots for Kakavege Week 2021. Prompts listed below and I'll add the title of each fic as I write/post them with a summary of the story itself at the top of each "chapter." I apologize in advance for crap editing, I am writing these all day before/day of, so I'll do the best I can, but they are mainly for funsies.Day 1--Prison/Love Spell/Birthday--Daily CelebrationsDay 2--Single Dads/Tournament/Therapy--SleepoversDay 3--See other fic: The Perfect ThingDay 4--Cooking Together/Secret Agents/Bounty--Help in the KitchenDay 5--Old Men/Saiyan HC/Kinks--Fighting Until the EndDay 6--Whoops, missed this one (Tsundere/Fantasy/Working out)Day 7--Ki/Food/Rockstar--Call Me Whatever
Relationships: Piccolo/Broly, Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 44
Kudos: 46
Collections: Kakavege week #10





	1. Daily Celebrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta finds birthdays annoying and pointless and Goku sets out to change his mind about celebrating.

Vegeta wished that Earth didn’t have so many fucking things they made a fuss about. Everywhere he looked it seemed there was some pointless celebration or revelry about nonsense. He knew that he should be used to birthdays as one of the myriad sources of stupid bother, but he wasn’t.

Birthdays for human young made sense. Humans seemed to die from the tiniest things. They got hit by one of their absurd vehicles: dead. They got trapped underwater for more than a minute or two: dead. They fell from any height: dead. As far as Vegeta could tell, it _was_ worthy of celebration when a larval human completed another trip around the sun. Good for them. Death prone creatures were prone to celebrating not dying.

It rankled Vegeta that his offspring got lumped in with the weaklings. He chose not to dwell on their human side, but he acquiesced to Bulma’s insistence that they acknowledge their passage through time as mortals. 

Those parties, Vegeta tolerated with quiet indignity. But Bulma always forced awful gatherings on his behalf. She had forged some paperwork declaring a “birthday” for him. Absolutely absurd. Yet the stupid date had stuck. Even once he and the woman had chosen to go their separate ways, the fake anniversary of his arrival in the world remained entrenched.

“I do not want a fucking party, Kakarot,” Vegeta said, curled on his mate’s chest in the little home they’d built together once there was no more denying how they felt about each other.

“V, come on, why don’t you ever let me do something special for you?” Kakarot said. He dragged his fingers through Vegeta’s hair and Vegeta purred happily.

“You do something special for me every day by being my mate. By letting me ravish you. By ravishing me in turn, _vku-tseeka_ ,” Vegeta loved seeing Kakarot’s adorable blush whenever Vegeta used Saiyan endearments, this one meant simply, “my mate.”

“Aw, come on, that doesn’t count. I woulda done you anyway, even if it wasn’t your birthday. Please can we just have a _little_ party?” Kakarot asked holding his finger and his thumb a centimeter apart in front of Vegeta’s eyes.

“No. If you love me and want to celebrate my continued existence, don’t make me endure the company of others pretending to give a shit that I’m alive,” Vegeta said with a snort.

Kakarot flipped Vegeta onto his back and kissed him fiercely, purring now too. Their tails twined together. Vegeta had wished their tails back for Kakarot’s birthday the previous year. It was a gift to himself as much as Kakarot. Their tails made life so much richer.

“You’re impossible, sometimes, you know that?”

Vegeta smirked and rolled his hips up against Kakarot’s very hard prick. “Am I? I think perhaps you just ought to train more. Nothing is impossible if you train hard enough, isn’t that right?”

Kakarot laughed and the sound still made Vegeta’s heart swell. Until mating with Kakarot, he hadn’t known that he could feel so…complete. Vegeta wasn’t lying when he said that all he wanted in the world was Kakarot as his mate. There was nothing else that could improve his life beyond that.

Vegeta lubed his prick and said, “I thought you said you were tired, _vku-tseeka_?”

Kakarot grinned and slid his blissfully tight ass down Vegeta’s prick, using his beautiful, thick thighs to rise up and down, riding Vegeta languidly. “I am tired, V. Maybe you better rock me to sleep, huh?”

Vegeta sat up between Kakarot’s legs and took hold of his cock. With his other hand he brought Kakarot’s face down to his and kissed him. “You told ChiChi you’d help with the harvest tomorrow, so I think you better go straight to bed.”

“Not a lot of straight in this bed, V,” Kakarot whispered with an incongruous giggle. Vegeta loved when Kakarot giggled. 

Vegeta wrapped his arm around Kakarot’s broad back and thrust up into him hard, jerking him off at the same time, and growled, “Then I guess I better fuck you hard and fast so I can put you gay to bed.”

“I like the sound of that,” Kakarot panted and kissed Vegeta more, the smile never leaving his face, even as he came.

* * *

Vegeta was relieved that Kakarot didn’t bring the birthday nonsense up again all week. Even so, when the day arrived, he held his breath, worried that he would come home after a day training on his own to some awful surprise party. Instead, he came home to silence. An empty house. No Kakarot even.

Vegeta tried not to pout. He willed himself not to read too much into the lack of his mate’s presence on the evening that, according to Kakarot’s culture, was all about celebrating Vegeta. He took a shower, and as he turned off the water, before he stepped out, the door clicked shut. Vegeta never closed the door when he showered. And it wasn’t a door with a swing to it, so he had no idea what was happening.

Instinctively he moved into fighting stance, despite being naked, and stepped warily out of the shower. On the bathroom door was a giant, royal blue taffeta bow. A card hung from one side. Vegeta flushed, thinking how only moments earlier he’d been frustrated at Kakarot’s absence.

He opened the card, a very fine piece of stationary, and found it was an invitation.

_Vegeta the Fourth, Prince of All Saiyans, are invited to a private party. Please see inside the attached package for your royal attire._

Vegeta didn’t see a package, but he realized that the fluffy bow had something _inside_ it. Vegeta removed a pair of silky, stretchy, long white gloves. They were a little thinner than his normal gloves, but would come all the way up to his shoulders. He could feel they were Bulma’s handiwork. If she knew nothing else about him, she knew Vegeta loved a fine pair of gloves. He smirked at Kakarot’s thoughtfulness.

Vegeta pulled on the gloves and peeked in the bow for the rest of his attire. A garter belt and silky, royal blue stockings. How bold of Kakarot to dress him up like a doll. Vegeta decided to have a little fun of his own. He opened the door a crack and extended a leg out, pointing his toe, before flexing it sensually back, bending his knee. He slowly straightened it again as he slid the stocking on before repeating the exercise on his other leg. He put on the garters and opened the door fully.

Kakarot was on the bed and Vegeta’s breath caught. He’d bound himself to the bed, his hands stretched high above him, pinned with chi to the wall. A prisoner. The length of his body was wrapped in blue silk, bound with a red bow. There were candles lit all around the room and Kakarot had scattered lilacs, Vegeta’s favorite flower, everywhere so the room smelled like a heady, delightful combination of lilac and his mate. His _aroused_ mate.

“Well what have we here?” Vegeta said, knee-walking across the bed toward Kakarot. “I was told there would be a party. I got all dressed up.”

“I did too, V. But I think…I think I’m a little _over_ -dressed, you know?”

“I do, Kakarot. It’s just like your weighted training gear though. Maybe it’s not time to take it off yet. Maybe you have to wait for the right moment,” Vegeta murmured kissing along Kakarot’s jawline.

“That makes sense, V. Those gloves look so sexy on you, but I remembered there’s one more thing I forgot to have you put on. If you turn around, I think I can do it with my mouth, but you might have to sit on my face a little. You think you can manage?”

Vegeta’s prick was already dripping as he spun until he faced Kakarot’s feet. He lowered his ass onto Kakarot’s face and the heat of Kakarot’s tongue made him moan instantly. Kakarot knew Vegeta was weak to rimming. He fell apart whenever Kakarot ate his ass. There was no helping it, because Kakarot’s tongue had the strength and stamina of the rest of his glorious body. 

Vegeta rocked back as Kakarot licked him, but then, suddenly, something harder pressed against his bud, slippery and firm. “Kakarot?”

“Loosen up for me, V,” Kakarot purred and Vegeta did because he couldn’t see.

It was some kind of butt plug and Kakarot pushed it deeper with his tongue and teeth until it popped into place. Vegeta cried out. It wasn't his usual butt plug and he was surprised. He just had the one. It also surprised him because Kakarot didn’t normally go in for toys as much as Vegeta did.

Vegeta started peeling away Kakarot’s wrapping as Kakarot’s tongue worked around the plug. He licked the sensitive skin at the base of Vegeta’s tail and murmured, “Feels good, V?”

“Yes, amazing,” Vegeta whispered.

At last he bared Kakarot’s beautiful body to find Kakarot had a cock ring that also wrapped tight around his balls. Vegeta kissed down Kakarot’s fabulous belly and chest and said, “Gods, this is the best present ever, Kakarot.”

He held Kakarot’s prick and started to suck it when his ass went crazy. “Fucking hell!” he cried at the intense buzzing in his ass. He was going to come if it didn’t stop. “Ah! What!? I…Kakarot!”

The vibrations stopped abruptly and Vegeta panted for breath. He and Kakarot had experimented with manipulating their chi to make their fingers and tongues and cocks vibrate, but this was another matter. Vegeta gasped out, “What…what…is it defective? It’s stopped already.”

Kakarot chuckled softly and said, “What are you talking about, V?”

“The thing, the plug. It stopped vibrating, and it started spontaneously,” Vegeta said, looking over his shoulder.

“Yeah, huh, I wonder what that's about,” Kakarot said, but Vegeta could tell that he wasn’t being forthcoming.

Vegeta sucked Kakarot’s prick again and the vibration returned, pulsing this time and Vegeta rubbed his cock against Kakarot’s fucking incredible pecs as he pulled off to scream again. The buzzing stopped. Vegeta panted and spun around. He looked in Kakarot’s eyes and said, “Are you controlling it?”

Kakarot’s helpless grin was all the answer he needed. “Be my good birthday boy and I won’t keep taking the fun away.”

Vegeta kissed over Kakarot’s chest and sucked his nipple hard, tugged it with his teeth, and purred, “Oh? Your good birthday boy, hmmm? What if I want to be your _bad_ birthday boy?”

The thing in his ass roared to life. The plug was much larger than Vegeta’s regular butt plug, so it was already putting fantastic pressure on Vegeta’s prostate. The buzzing was too much to resist and he rose up on his knees, thrusting his cock out toward Kakarot’s face and splattered his mate with cum. Kakarot grinned as Vegeta coated him and turned up the thing’s intensity. 

“Ah! Ah! Goku!” Vegeta wailed and somehow came again as Kakarot snuck a hand free from his binding and worked Vegeta’s cock so expertly that Vegeta couldn’t stifle his climax. Vegeta gasped for breath. Vegeta liked to do this to Kakarot, to make him come over and over until he couldn’t move or speak or do anything but tremble in a haze of post-ecstatic bliss. But Kakarot had never turned the tables. Vegeta already felt gooey and hot, like he could just melt into any space.

“I dunno, V, I think you’re being a very good boy so far,” Kakarot said and kept twisting his hand on Vegeta’s cock. “But you haven’t opened your last present.”

“W-what?” Vegeta stammered, fighting the pleasure Kakarot was bringing him with his hand. The plug hummed in his ass, a soft, gentle, steady vibration.

“Mmm…V…I can’t let go of your prick until you come for me again. I just need to see you come again. You’re so pretty when you come for me, V."

The vibrations sped up and got stronger. Kakarot no longer bothered with the farce of his chi binds and his other hand came down. He cupped Vegeta’s ass and his fingertips pulsed on the base of the butt-plug. “V…don’t hold out…” the big Saiyan whispered.

Vegeta’s ass tightened, which only increased the intensity of the sensation, and more cum spilled over Kakarot’s knuckles. “Yeah, V, just like that…”

“Fuck, Kakarot,” Vegeta felt like he might pass out, the heat pooling in his pelvis and the waves of ecstasy that kept rippling through him were making his head swim. “Don’t…Don’t you want to get off?”

“I will. You’re the birthday boy, so once you’re done opening all your presents, we’ll see,” Kakarot said and curled up to kiss Vegeta.

Kakarot took Vegeta’s right hand in his and tugged the fingers of his glove off with his teeth. He fell back on the bed in the mess of blue silk and the glove came all the way off. “Now find your last present, V.”

Vegeta stared at his mate’s body, even more exquisite completely painted with Vegeta’s cum, and he pondered the last present. He thought he might have a moment to think clearly before Kakarot brought him to his knees again, but Kakarot grinned and the plug came to life. 

Vegeta realized as his pleasure built again that the gift must be Kakarot’s ass. He rolled Kakarot’s hips up to spread his mate open and grinned. There, deep in his ass, was a big dildo. The flange was engraved with the crest of house Vegeta. Vegeta laughed and squirmed and cried out, taking hold of the base of the new dildo. Kakarot was relentless with the vibrator, so Vegeta started to fuck Kakarot hard with the big dildo and as he eased it out, he could see that it was a pretty, silvery-blue metal. Vegeta always favored metal toys and he appreciated that Kakarot remembered such a trivial detail. He tried to imagine Kakarot ordering such a thing and that made him laugh too. 

Kakarot tossed down the remote and clutched at Vegeta, kissing him frantically. “Enough with that thing, V, please. Take your present and give me mine.”

“My pleasure, _vku-tseeka_ ,” Vegeta said. He eased the fake prick out and put his real prick in with a growl. Kakarot scrambled for the remote and the vibration switched to a deep, throbbing pulse. “Say you’re mine, Kakarot!” Vegeta slammed into Kakarot, the plug making the tight heat of Kakarot’s ass even more delicious. Their tails twined tightly together, enhancing Vegeta’s pleasure.

“I’m yours, V. I’m your mate! You’re my mate! Go, go super Saiyan and fuck me hard, V. You’re the only one in the universe who can fuck me right.”

Kakarot’s words drove Vegeta crazy. He let his chi unfurl inside himself, his cock swelling, and Kakarot whimpered with pleasure as he tugged the back of his knees to open himself more for Vegeta. Kakarot came with a harsh cry. His ass tightened and spasmed around Vegeta’s prick and Vegeta roared as he filled his mate with his seed.

Vegeta expected respite, but Kakarot tackled him, flipped him on his belly, and pulled the plug out. Vegeta felt empty, needy, hungry. “You’re my mate, V. My perfect fucking mate. And your ass,” Kakarot slapped both his cheeks hard. “Your ass is like a love spell, V. You’ve captured every bit of me, my heart, my body, my mind. I love you so much.” 

Kakarot’s cock thrust into Vegeta so deliciously deep that Vegeta almost came instantaneously despite the number of orgasms Kakarot had already wrung out of him. Kakarot smacked his ass more and pistoned into him. Vegeta bucked back against him even though Kakarot pinned both his hands above his head.

“You’re the best present ever, Kakarot. My love. My mate,” Vegeta gasped into the bed.

Kakarot pounded into him a few more times before he commanded, “Come for me, V. I want to feel you come for me!”

Vegeta was helpless to resist his mate’s words. A final, fiery bloom of ecstasy ripped out from his balls and into his body as he came. Kakarot’s cum filled him completely as the bigger Saiyan moaned Vegeta’s name again and again. They rocked together, shuddering through their aftershocks, until Kakarot finally kissed Vegeta’s back, and eased out of him.

They laid for a long, silent moment, sticky with cum and sweat and lube. Kakarot’s breathing was ragged beside Vegeta. Vegeta felt pleasantly numb and so tired he knew it would be all he could do to help Kakarot clean up their mess. He started to sit up and Kakarot said, “I’ll do it, V. You rest. Did you like your birthday party?”

“Fuck yes, _vku-tseeka_ , now I see why people celebrate birthdays. I can hardly wait for your birthday to come around,” Vegeta said and Kakarot kissed him softly.

Kakarot giggled and said, “You know…neither of us really knows when we were born, so it might be a safer bet to celebrate like this every day. Just to be sure we don’t miss a birthday.”

Vegeta smirked and kissed his mate more. “Indeed, Kakarot. Sometimes your wisdom surprises me.” Kakarot chuckled. Vegeta let his mate take care of him, clean him, and tuck him into bed. Vegeta didn’t mind, because he knew he would do the same for his mate the following day when they celebrated. Vegeta never wanted to risk missing a birthday again.


	2. Sleepovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trunks falls at the park, and Vegeta does too.

Vegeta launched off the park bench as Trunks toppled off the highest part of the playground structure. He was Saiyan, he wouldn’t be injured, but falling thirty feet was bound to scare him, and he would probably cry. Vegeta came around the far side of the giant slide tower to find another Saiyan man squatting near Trunks, helping him to his feet, dusting the mulch off his knees.

Vegeta swallowed hard. The guy was good-looking. Really good-looking. There weren’t many dads at the park in general, especially on weekdays. Vegeta dropped on his son’s other side, rocking back on his heels, noticing that man was jacked in addition to handsome. He had wild black spikes of hair, a smile that lit up the surrounding area like a floodlight, and sparkling, dark eyes.

Vegeta said, “Are you alright, Trunks? You’ll have to work on your balance if you’re going to climb on the outside of the structure.”

“I’m fine, Papa. The man helped me up.”

Vegeta’s eyes rose up to meet the other Saiyan’s. The other man _blushed_. Vegeta liked that. He smirked and held out a hand, barely able to keep his tail from lashing behind him. “Thank you. I’m Vegeta.”

The man shook his hand firmly. Nice hands too. The world had no mercy, Vegeta decided. “Hi! I’m Goku. How old are you, Trunks?”

“Six,” Trunks said, already bored with the adults.

“My son, Goten, is almost six too, I bet you two would have fun. We don’t see many Saiyans at the park.”

Trunks’s face split open in big smile. “Where is he!?”

Goku pointed to a child that was almost swinging in loops around the bar of the swing-set. The whole thing creaked ominously with the power of his pumping. Goku stood up quickly and scratched the back of his neck. “I, uh, I better go get him to settle down before he takes it out. Nice to meet you, Vegeta. Trunks.”

Goku jogged over to the boy who was his spitting image, right down to the array of unruly black spikes of hair. “Aw, Daddy! Why do I have to slow down? Why don’t they make swing-sets stronger!?”

“Good question, buddy,” Goku said and Vegeta sprinted to help, as the whole thing came unmoored. Goku grabbed one side, his face collapsing into panic. There were three human children on the other swings.

Vegeta gripped the other strut, and smirked at Goku. He said, “Happens to us all the time. Perhaps sometime you and Goten would like to come play on our specially designed play-set. My ex-wife is an engineer and she devised a brilliant solution to Saiyan-strength play.”

The bigger Saiyan flushed again and a little half-smile played on his face. “Oh, uh, yeah, that’d…that’d be great. I, well…so, um, so you’re doing the single-dad thing too, huh? Or…or, um, are you, are you remarried?”

Vegeta shook his head, his smirk softening into a more kindly smile. “No, definitely not. You’re not married, then?”

“Divorced. About a year ago. I’m, uh, still adjusting to…” Goku trailed off, somehow managing to flush an even deeper shade of red.

“Single parenting can be a challenge. Is Goten your only child?”

“I have an older boy, Gohan. But he’s much older, in college already, so he doesn’t require much more than my credit card and an occasional day of laundry. You just have Trunks?”

“Just him. He keeps me plenty busy.” Vegeta considered whether it was too forward to just ask for Goku’s number. He thought it was with the way the man was flushing at every turn. Vegeta hoped that meant he was at least bi. Vegeta had learned that Saiyans raised on Earth, and judging from Goku’s accent, he was, were more like Earthlings with their sexuality nonsense. 

Bulma raged at Vegeta when he asked if she would mind if he occasionally fucked a Saiyan male. He missed cock, in their years together, but he especially missed _strong_ cock. He had to be careful with Bulma. He was. And he had loved her for many years, but her resentment grew as the years passed. She felt that she wasn’t enough for him, and he supposed it was true. She wasn’t, but Vegeta had always wished she was. Until now. The man before him looked like he might be enough.

Goku watched their sons rampage once Goten rocketed off his swing, leaving Goku and Vegeta to hold the structure in place as his exceptional weight left at the zenith of the swing’s arc. Goku smiled apologetically at Vegeta and said, “Hey, um, thanks, the last one he broke a kid scraped his elbow up pretty badly and the parents threatened to sue me. They told me he needed therapy. How the heck would therapy help him _swing_ more gently. Humans are…strange.”

Vegeta chuckled and pulled out his phone. “Well that settles it, give me your number. We’ll have you over for lunch and the kids can play and you can look positively awkward and uncomfortable every time I speak to you.”

Goku’s eyes widened and he turned sharply toward Vegeta. His cheeks turned bright red yet again, but a big, goofy smile spread on his face. His eyes dropped and came back up to Vegeta’s. They were intense as he said, “I…At the risk of being a bit forward…I haven’t met anyone I thought was cute since Chi and I split. And I’m…new…to thinking guys are cute.”

Vegeta couldn’t have been more shocked if Goku kicked him in the nuts. His mouth fell open and his own cheeks burned. Goku laughed, throwing his head back, and it was a delightful sound. He swaggered over to Vegeta and said, “Guess maybe we could both be awkward and uncomfortable when I come over.”

Vegeta finally recovered himself and chuckled. He smirked at Goku and said, “Well, I’m sure we could find a way to get comfortable together.”

Goku nudged Vegeta with his elbow and bent to whisper, “Probably not with the kids there, though, I’m not into that kind of thing.”

Vegeta elbowed the bigger man back and said, “Good gods, nor am I. Maybe you’ll have to come over for some adult playtime, then. I don’t doubt we could find some use for a Saiyan-proof swing-set.”

Vegeta cackled wildly at the renewed maroon flush that roared all the way from Goku’s pecs up to his hairline. He looked down at Vegeta and grinned. “Jeez, and I thought _I_ was being forward.” He took Vegeta’s phone and typed in his number. “Of course we could just take the boys to get some lunch, and then Goten goes back to ChiChi’s this afternoon…”

“Does he? How convenient. Trunks is also due at his mother’s after lunch,” Vegeta said. He took his phone back, running his fingers over Goku’s.

“I’m suddenly pretty hungry. How ‘bout you? Could you eat?”

Vegeta smirked again and said, “Yes, I could definitely eat. I’m starving.”

Goku grinned and called for Goten. Both Saiyan children came ripping across the playground, a spume of mulch flying into the air behind them. Goku bumped Vegeta again and said, “They look as excited as I feel.”

Vegeta found Goku’s brazen forwardness refreshing after years of having to subtly feel out whether other men were interested in men. Vegeta liked just being able to flirt obnoxiously. “Trunks, we’re going to go get lunch with Goten and his father.”

“Yay! Next weekend can Goten come for a sleepover, Papa? He’s at his mom’s this weekend too, but next weekend he’s with his dad! Please! Please! Please!”

“I think Goku and I can figure out a sleepover, don’t you think, Goku?”

“Yeah, maybe we’ll have a sleepover too, huh, Vegeta?”

“Yes, fun for everyone,” Vegeta said and Trunks and Goten ran in rapid circles squealing with excitement.

“Papa, can we go to the Indian buffet!? Did you call ‘em this morning and warn ‘em?”

“Yes, I did and we can, as long as that’s acceptable to Goku and Goten?” Vegeta said.

“Yeah, but we better hurry, I want to get Goten to Chi's on time. My afternoon is looking a little busier than I thought,” Goku said and more color crept across his cheeks.

Vegeta looked him up and down, and said, “Yes, I think I’ll be very busy.”

* * *

Goku looked like he was about to jump out of his skin as Vegeta unlocked his door. He pushed it open and held it for Goku to walk past him. Vegeta closed it behind them and startled as the bigger man pressed against his back and kissed down the nape of his neck before spinning him roughly and crushing Vegeta’s mouth with his own.

Vegeta hadn’t kissed anyone since Bulma. The bigger Saiyan’s tongue invaded Vegeta’s mouth as he bent and hooked his hands behind Vegeta’s thighs, hiking him up on his hips, and slamming his back against the door as he rutted on Vegeta. Vegeta’s shock gave way to lust as he felt how hard Goku was simply from kissing him.

Goku spread his thighs a little to hold Vegeta up and free his hands. He tugged Vegeta's tank up and off. His hands fluttered over Vegeta’s skin and he breathed, “Oh, man, you are so hot.”

Vegeta’s cheeks burned. Goku’s words rendered him speechless, but the larger Saiyan didn’t seem to mind as he went back to kissing Vegeta with a ferocity to match the destruction he’d just wrought on the buffet. Goku was hungry, Vegeta had no doubt about that.

Vegeta pushed Goku’s shirt up and Goku broke the kiss briefly and finished removing it without ceremony. He fumbled with his belt and Vegeta’s heart raced. Given the way Goku blushed like a nun and said he was new to liking men, he was being rather aggressive about everything. Vegeta liked that he had this effect on Goku.

He pulled Vegeta off the door, wrapped a big arm around Vegeta’s waist and started unbuttoning and unzipping Vegeta, shoving his pants off as he swung him around like he weighed nothing. Vegeta _really_ liked that. Goku roughly nudged his head up, nipping and biting down his throat. He rasped, “I like your tiny waist, Vegeta. And your bum. You have the sexiest bum I’ve ever seen.” Vegeta thudded back against his door as Goku rolled their hips together.

Vegeta pulled back and cracked up. He cupped Goku’s face and said, “You can’t call my ass ‘bum’ while we’re making out.”

Goku flushed and said, “Butt?”

“Say ‘ass,’” Vegeta said, chuckling.

Goku whispered, “Ass. You have the sexiest ass I’ve ever seen. I want to, um…I want to do stuff to your ass.”

Vegeta hopped out of Goku’s embrace and finished kicking off his jeans. He was naked now and Goku backed up to look him up and down. Goku’s jeans hung open, displaying a thin line of pubic hair trailing beneath the tight band of his boxer-briefs. Vegeta stepped forward and worked Goku’s jeans off his hips and said, “Oh? What stuff would you like to do to my ass, Goku? Because I have some thoughts on things I would like to do to your ass as well. Some things I would like to do with your mouth. With your prick.”

Goku’s uncertain smile made Vegeta’s heart thunder. It was so cute. “I…Um…” He reached a big hand up behind his neck and rubbed the crown of his head. “Truth is, I’m not _exactly_ sure, but…but I can figure it out as I go, right?” He kissed Vegeta fiercely and palmed his bare ass. He murmured against Vegeta’s lips, “I have no idea what I’m doing, but I wanna figure it out with you.”

Goku hoisted Vegeta back up on his hips and walked to the couch. He tossed Vegeta face down on the couch. Vegeta glanced over his shoulder. It thrilled him to be with someone so strong. No one had ever been stronger than Vegeta. Watching Goku’s big muscles shift under his taut, smooth skin as he finished undressing made Vegeta pant. He yanked Vegeta’s hips up and settled on his knees behind Vegeta.

Vegeta looked nervously at the big cock jutting out from Goku’s hips and wondered if he knew what he was doing if he’d only recently come out of the closet. Vegeta had never bottomed, so it was a bit daunting. “G-Goku, I, uh—“

Goku’s face disappeared into Vegeta’s ass, his hand wrapping around Vegeta’s prick as his tongue swirled on Vegeta’s pucker. Goku went into the rimming with the same unchecked vigor and enthusiasm he’d shown since walking through Vegeta’s front door. His tongue was skilled and Vegeta thought the man’s wife was probably a lucky woman in that regard. Vegeta moaned and bucked back against the wet, probing heat.

Goku’s tongue thrust into him and groaned against Vegeta, which felt amazing. Goku tongue-fucked him like his life depended on it, jerking Vegeta off so frantically that Vegeta felt the swell of his climax barreling toward him. Goku whispered, “Oh man, this is one of the things I want to do to your ass, and it’s better than I imagined. I bet your ass is going to feel amazing on my tongue when you come for me.”

“Fucking hell, Goku, you can’t say shit like that!” Vegeta gasped and Goku’s hand twisted up and down his cock faster now that it was slick with pre-cum. 

“Why’s that, Vegeta?” Goku murmured against Vegeta’s ass, and his tongue went immediately back to pumping inside Vegeta.

“Fuck, because…ah! Ah! Goku! You’re…You’re going to make me come!” Vegeta cried, but it was too late, his ass and balls seized and his seed spilled through Goku’s fingers. He trembled as Goku’s tongue slowly relented.

“So hot. Gods, Vegeta, that was amazing,” Goku purred, still half-buried in Vegeta’s ass.

Vegeta panted, “You didn’t even get off.”

“Not yet, but I will, because I’m not done with you yet,” Goku said and rolled Vegeta onto his back, slinging one leg over the back of the couch and pinning the other next to Vegeta’s shoulder with his big powerful hand. Goku put his fingers in his mouth and coated them with saliva, staring into Vegeta’s eyes. He bent and sucked on one of Vegeta’s nipples as he dragged his fingers over Vegeta’s bud. “Can I?” Goku said, trailing kisses to Vegeta’s other nipple.

Vegeta was used to being the dominant partner in bed. It was bewildering to have Goku take charge of him like this, but not bad. Vegeta nodded, wide-eyed, and Goku smiled, kissing Vegeta’s mouth. The man was obviously in a hurry to get to the main event, because he started with two fingers, thrusting them inside Vegeta without hesitation.

“Ah!” Vegeta cried. It didn’t hurt, exactly, it was just startling. 

Goku kissed him and murmured, “You okay?” His other hand was on Vegeta’s nipple. Goku bit his way down Vegeta’s neck and chest. He dragged his tongue along the split in Vegeta’s abs, right onto his prick. “You taste so good everywhere, Vegeta,” Goku growled and took Vegeta’s head in his mouth, sucking it hard, his tongue flicking up and down Vegeta’s slit.

Vegeta wondered if _he_ was eliciting this hunger from Goku, or whether it had just been a really long time since Goku got laid. Goku said, “Don’t be like that, Vegeta, of course it’s you.”

Vegeta’s mouth fell open, but before he could speak about the fucking _mind-reading_ Goku had just done, Goku sucked down Vegeta’s entire prick, putting it gods only knew where, but the man could deep throat like his mouth was a magician’s top-hat. “Holy shit, Goku! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Vegeta screamed because as Vegeta’s cock got a fucking massage from Goku's throat, Goku’s fingers prodded his prostate with delicious pressure.

Goku moaned on his cock, but kept working him so mercilessly that Vegeta feared he was going to come again before he had even had a chance to touch his partner. He stammered, “S-s-spin around, hurry up! Fuck! Hurry up! I want to suck your prick! Hurry the fuck up!”

Goku pulled off his cock and looked at him with lust-hazy eyes. “Huh?”

“Sixty-nine, you know what that is, right? Hurry up! Fuck! Stop fingering me or you’re going to make me come again!”

“Why do you think that will make me want to stop, Vegeta?” Goku said with a sly smirk and fingered Vegeta harder, scissoring his fingers. But he heeded Vegeta’s request at least and shifted them both on the couch until his big, thick cock was poised over Vegeta’s face.

Vegeta wanted to give Goku the best blow job of his life because he wanted Goku to want more. A lot more. Vegeta gripped the big man’s cake ass and curled up to reach his prick. Goku said, “I want more whether you do that or not, Vegeta. I like making you feel good.”

Vegeta would address the mind-reading when Goku wasn’t fingering his ass. Because anything Goku might read in his mind was rapidly being obliterated by pleasure. Vegeta swirled his tongue around Kakarot’s head and pre-cum poured into Vegeta’s mouth, making him moan as he slid his mouth up the length of Goku’s cock. He braced Goku’s hips with his hands as he started to mouth-fuck Goku like his life depended on it, because he wanted them to come together and Goku had quite the head start.

Vegeta paused, slathered his fingers in saliva, and reached up between Goku’s legs. He briefly relinquished the bigger Saiyan’s fantastic cock and panted, “Okay?”

“Y-y-yeah. I think? I…Yeah. I’ve never, though.”

Vegeta eased a single finger into Goku’s crazy tight ass, and moaned on the big man’s prick. Vegeta found his prostate with ease and circled his finger on it, tapped it, until Goku was barely able to keep his mouth on Vegeta. Vegeta would have smirked if his lips weren’t wrapped so tight around a thick, throbbing cock. 

“V-V-V! Ah! Oh, man! Oh, gods! I…oh man!” Goku cried out and filled Vegeta’s mouth with cum. His tight ass spasmed wildly on Vegeta’s finger and it set Vegeta off. Goku fingered him harder and sucked Vegeta’s cock down just as he came, the pleasure redoubling when the wet heat of Goku’s mouth engulfed him.

Vegeta heard Goku’s fear about what came next in his mind. He heard Goku’s fear that Vegeta would be done with him if he did something wrong. Goku's fear that it was just sex. Sudden, searing regret that he hadn’t “courted” Vegeta more before doing this.

Vegeta took a few deep breaths, lifted Goku by the hips, spun him, hand over hand, and crushed the big man in a hug. He kissed Goku’s temple, then his mouth, and whispered, “I don’t know what the fuck ‘courting’ would entail for a couple Saiyans except more of this, pet. Don’t be afraid. I want you. I wanted this, of course, but I want _you_.”

Goku pushed up on his elbows. His eyelids fluttered down as their cocks slid against one another. Goku rutted against him harder and groaned as he pressed his face into the crook of Vegeta’s neck. He breathed deeply and murmured, “I need you. You smell so good, V.”

Goku’s prick was still wet with Vegeta’s spit, but he spit in his hand anyway and slicked it on the head of his cock. He reached down and spread Vegeta as much as he could with his fingers and pressed his cock against Vegeta’s opening. “I need you,” he gasped again, “Okay?”

Vegeta nodded, tamping down his own fear, and Goku pushed into him, sinking deep, nearly up to his balls in one motion. Vegeta gave a breathy cry, and Goku used the opportunity to kiss him, to plunder his mouth with his tongue. He slammed the rest of the way into Vegeta and started fucking into him hard and fast.

Vegeta groaned, a mix of pain and pleasure, and Goku murmured against his ear, “You’re mine, Vegeta, you’re mine.” He pinned Vegeta’s leg and looked down their bodies to see Vegeta’s cock. “Your ass feels amazing, V.”

Vegeta shifted, his discomfort rapidly giving way to ecstasy, but also the much more intense need to be claimed, to claim Goku in turn. That explained the mind-reading. He didn’t know if he would survive the fucking if Goku didn’t claim him soon. It was like his blood was boiling and Goku’s teeth in his flesh were all that could cool him. “Goku, oh, gods, fucking claim me already, I can’t…I can’t wait. Hurry up!”

“You're pretty bossy in bed, V,” Goku purred, licking at the spot on Vegeta’s neck that throbbed and pulsed for Goku.

“Maybe if you fucking claim me already, I’ll stop bossing you around?”

“Mmm…maybe. Maybe I’ll just fuck you until you beg instead of being so bossy. You didn't even say please,” Goku said, a little giggle escaping him. 

“Pet, I will pull off your cock and fuck you blind if you don’t claim me right now!”

“How do you fuck someone blind, V? You’re not going to pull off my cock because you’re mine. My mate. So you’ll stay right on my dick until I say.”

Vegeta flipped them both onto the floor, pinning Goku’s hands and slamming up and down on his cock. He shuddered with the pleasure of taking Goku this way “I’ll die. I’ll drop dead if you don't claim me. Then you’ll have no mate at all!”

“Stop bossing me around! I woulda already claimed you if you weren't so darn bossy!” Goku said, but he grinned and deftly spun Vegeta so he was facing Goku's feet. 

He slapped Vegeta’s ass hard enough that Vegeta squeaked, “Hey! If you want to turn this into a brawl, we can brawl, Goku!” Vegeta gripped Goku’s thighs to be able to ride him more effectively.

“You couldn’t keep up with me, V. It’d turn into a fucking tournament.” Goku gave his ass another vicious smack. Vegeta groaned and Goku laughed, “Yeah, that’s what I thought.” In one smooth motion, Goku rose up, holding Vegeta on his cock, and knelt behind him, clutching Vegeta’s torso back against him. His breath brushed over the skin that was on fire now with need. Vegeta dropped his head to the side, opening his neck up for Goku to reach.

Vegeta said, “I don’t have any weekend plans, so a fucking tournament sounds fantastic. As long as we’re the only two competitors.”

Goku nuzzled Vegeta’s jaw. Goku opened his mouth, sucked the spot, licked the spot, but he kept the touch of his teeth light and gentle. He whispered, “I never want to fuck anyone else ever. You taste amazing. You smell amazing,” he paused and gave Vegeta a firm slap, cupping his ass cheek afterwards, and squeezed it, “Your ass is amazing. You’re just amazing, V. I think I might like to claim you. Would you like that?” Goku grazed his teeth on Vegeta’s skin. “Hmm?” Goku held Vegeta tight so he could fuck him hard.

Vegeta’s capacity for speech and rational thought were rapidly on the decline. Between actually being on fire from a lack of claim and being on the very razor edge of what he suspected would be the most mind-blowing orgasm of his life, Vegeta could barely maintain the basics, like breathing. He wrapped his arm up around Goku’s head, encouraging him. “Fuck me deeper, pet. Harder. And I want you to claim me. Please. Fucking please,” Vegeta gasped out.

Goku nipped his ear and said, “Now that’s more like it. Not so hard to have some manners when my dick is in you, is it?”

Vegeta smirked, but his mouth fell open in a wail as Goku finally, blissfully sank his teeth into Vegeta’s trapezius. “Oh fuck, yes, fuck, Goku! My mate! Gods! I love you!” Vegeta slammed himself down hard on his mate’s cock, coming with such violence that his cum shot an impressive distance.

Goku roared against his skin and his seed filled Vegeta. Vegeta’s heart thundered as the fire in his blood cooled but turned into an internal, undeniable command: _claim claim claim._ He rose off Goku’s cock and knocked the big man down onto his back. He slicked his prick with spit and said, “Ass up, pet, you’re mine now too.”

Goku, wide-eyed, obeyed. Vegeta thrust into him with a deep moan and Goku breathed, “Oh fuck, yeah. I’m on fire, V. Claim me.”

“Now you see how cruel you were, hmm?” Vegeta purred, rolling his hips hard into his mate, throwing his head back at the pleasure of Goku’s tight ass.

“V, please? I love you,” Goku said with a sweet little smile.

“Fuck, you’re so tight, my love, my mate,” Vegeta said and curled down, pulling Goku up to meet his mouth in a kiss. “You’re fucking mine,” he growled. He considered teasing Goku, but he what he really wanted was to please his mate, so he sank his teeth deep in the sexy flesh where Goku’s neck met his shoulder.

Goku screamed and his hips moved frantically against Vegeta’s. Vegeta groaned around the flesh and blood in his mouth and his climax was slow and powerful as it washed through his body, making him feel almost numb once the first intense wave of ecstasy receded. He released Goku’s neck and licked the wound tenderly.

Goku shivered and whispered, “Oh gods, that felt so good.”

“Yes, it did,” Vegeta said with a happy sigh as he collapsed on his mate. “How fortuitous that Trunks was clumsy enough to fall off that structure.”

Goku chuckled and said, “If I’d known I’d get you out of the deal, I woulda knocked him off the structure myself. I never thought being a single dad would be a way to pick up _guys_.”

Vegeta laughed hard and kissed Goku’s cum-smeared chest. “Nor did I. But I’m glad. Trunks and Goten will probably be delighted to have many, many sleepovers. But for this weekend, it’s just us. We may be between rounds, pet, but this tournament is far from over. My the best cock win.”


	3. Help in the Kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku comes over to help Vegeta cook a meal for Goten and Trunks, but Vegeta gets distracted by a request from Goku.

“I will finally fucking make good on murdering you if you touch that fucking pan again, Kakarot!” Vegeta snarled and slapped the back of Kakarot’s hand with a wooden spoon.

“Oooow, jeez, ‘Geta, settle down. How do you expect me not to steal them? They’re good!” the clown whined and snatched another pakora from the pan where Vegeta was keeping them warm while he finished cooking the rest of the meal.

“Stop calling me that. Why are you even here? Go home. Doesn’t your wife miss you?” Vegeta said. He was having Trunks and Goten over for dinner, and Goten had sent over his father with a dessert early for some inexplicable reason. One of Vegeta’s favorite things since splitting with Bulma was having his children over for food he cooked. He didn’t hold any bitterness toward his ex-wife, but Vegeta still liked to win. And if there was one way Vegeta always won with Bulma, it was in the kitchen.

“I thought I could help you out with the cooking, ‘Geetie,’” Kakarot said and scratched the back of his neck, blushing.

“First of all, stop fucking calling me such ridiculous names. And second, spit it out, you’re obviously thinking about saying something and your cutesy blushy nonsense is pissing me off.”

“Cute, huh?” the idiot said, grinning.

Vegeta glowered. “That is not what I said.”

“I kinda think it is, Veggie.”

“I will murder you. That is the worst yet.”

“So…the thing is, it’s just that…ChiChi kicked me out quite a while ago—“

“Good for her! It’s about damn time she put your ass on the curb with a ‘free’ sign,” Vegeta said chuckling and genuinely pleased at this turn, though he didn’t want to examine _why_ it made him almost…happy.

Kakarot started laying out appetizers on a platter. He frowned at Vegeta and said, “That’s not a very nice thing to say, V! Did…did you not know?”

“No, I make a point of ignoring you when we aren’t forced to pal around for training or whatever nonsense you get up to with your flippant attitude toward deities. V is acceptable if you must be so…informal.”

“You call me names all the time!”

“Insults, Kakarot. I _insult_ you all the time. It’s not as if ‘clown’ or ‘idiot’ are pet names!” Vegeta said, bumping Kakarot with his hip to move him to get to a serving spoon in the drawer in front of his crotch. Why did that small touch make Vegeta’s heart race?

Kakarot blushed again. What was wrong with the man? “They kinda feel affectionate, V. Like calling me Kakarot after all these years. I know you only do that ‘cause you like me.”

“Aren’t we full of ourselves today! You still haven’t told me why you’re in my kitchen, ostensibly helping me cook, but really just poaching everything. Gods. I’ll have to cook again before Trunks and Goten get here! You know I didn’t cook this for you, right?”

“Well…that’s…that’s the thing. I’ve, um, I’ve been staying with Trunks and Goten, right—“

“You have? You insufferable asshole! They just got married, what, two years ago? Why are you staying with them? They’re practically still newlyweds!”

“Did you miss the part where my wife kicked me out? Which was good, honestly, I was ready to stop pretending—“

“Pretending? Good gods, Kakarot, poor woman.”

“Stop being mean, V! I’m saying…She and I have just been…friends…for a really long time. Anyway, she kicked me out and I can’t really get a job because…because…”

“Because you always die and run off to space and are an alien who can teleport? Yes, Kakarot, I’m familiar with not being able to get a fucking job.”

“I know, but Bulma takes care of you!”

“Financially, yes, I suppose that's true. What happened to all your hush money from Hercule?”

“That’s long gone,” Kakarot sighed, looking downcast. He reached across Vegeta’s body, shoving his big pecs right in Vegeta’s face, and sniped another pakora.

Vegeta bit him. Not hard. But the fucking thief needed to learn a lesson.

“Ouch! Darnit, V!” Kakarot, for bizarre, unfathomable reasons, pressed Vegeta against his body to extract Vegeta’s sharp teeth from the meat of his bicep. Kakarot’s big hand spread on his jaw, the other spread on his lower back as Vegeta stopped biting him in response to the face hold.

“What the hell are you doing, Kakarot?!” Vegeta barked as Kakarot kept ahold of him. Kakarot's thumb brushed along his lower lip. Vegeta's eyes widened and he tried to shove away from the bigger Saiyan. He did not like what was happening.

“I need a place to stay, V. Goten and Trunks kicked me out.”

“Of course they kicked you out! You shouldn’t have been staying there anyway! Surely you can get some kind of job! What about…hmm…a bounty hunter! Yes. The woman could set you up with a spaceship and you could travel the universe catching space criminals. That sounds perfect for you,” Vegeta blathered. He was desperate to get away from Kakarot. Why was the idiot still holding him by the waist. By the face. The thumb traveled up to Vegeta’s cheekbone. Vegeta avoided Kakarot’s eyes.

Vegeta took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He would not get hard for Kakarot. Not while pressed against Kakarot. He would not lean into his warm, rough hand now cupping his cheek. He would not turn his face up to meet the man’s face that was leaning down. He would not see that Kakarot’s eyes were on his lips. He would not open his mouth if those lips pressed against his own.

But Vegeta did all of the things he told himself he wouldn’t do. Kakarot’s mouth opened over his and Vegeta’s tongue slid alongside Kakarot’s like they were sparring—the same fluidity and perfectly matched timing and strength. How had this never occurred to Vegeta?

The bold motherfucker slid his hand right onto Vegeta’s ass and pressed their bodies tighter together. Who was this man kissing Vegeta? Some kind of secret agent sent to destroy Vegeta via Saiyan sex? It couldn’t be Kakarot grinding against him. Because that would mean that Kakarot, dopey, adorable, friendly-as-fuck Kakarot, had a huge fucking erection jabbing into Vegeta’s abs. As fast as Vegeta told himself he wouldn’t grind his cock against Kakarot’s, he was frotting like he would die if his prick parted from Kakarot’s. The fabric between them was suddenly maddening.

Kakarot’s hands slid under his tank, pushing it up and off. Vegeta yanked at the stupid sash on Kakarot’s stupid gi and shoved the top and the bottom off at the same time. Kakarot dropped to his knees and took Vegeta’s pants down with him. Vegeta rued the lack of cock-to-cock friction until Kakarot jammed Vegeta’s prick back to his tonsils and started moving his mouth up and down Vegeta's shaft as his hands gripped Vegeta’s ass to help him fuck into Kakarot’s mouth.

“Fucking hell, Kakarot!” Vegeta cried. How had this happened? He went from biting Kakarot for food theft to a blow job in less than a minute!

Vegeta began to tremble, his release approaching so fast he would be ashamed if Kakarot brought him off this quickly. He slid his fingers into Kakarot’s soft hair, trailed his nails along his scalp and growled, “Enough!”

Kakarot pulled off with swollen, shiny lips and a dazed, but hungry, expression. “What, V? Don’t stop me!”

Vegeta slid his hands into Kakarot’s armpits and picked him up, plopped him on the kitchen island. “You’re lucky I’m a tidy cook, Kakarot,” Vegeta said, and shoved Kakarot onto his back. “Help me cook indeed. More like come here to eat.”

“You didn’t seem to mind me putting stuff in my mouth, V. I think you liked it,” the cheeky bastard said with a coy smile as he gazed down his body at Vegeta.

“Maybe it’s my turn to eat,” Vegeta said and shoved Kakarot’s thighs up and wide. This is turn, made Kakarot’s eyebrows go up, his eyes go wide.

Vegeta bent and licked Kakarot’s tight opening, making Kakarot shiver beneath his mouth. He took Kakarot’s prick in hand, stroking him slowly as he twisted. Vegeta wouldn’t stay down here long, now that this probably long overdue ball was rolling, Vegeta couldn’t fucking wait to screw a Saiyan again. It had been far too long. He hadn’t fucked anyone strong in half a lifetime.

“Oh jeez, V…I…wow!” Kakarot moaned as Vegeta pulsed his tongue hard, deliberately wetting everything.

He pulled back and spit in his hand. “Have you ever been fucked before, Kakarot?”

“N-n-no,” Kakarot stammered.

“Would you like to get fucked?” Vegeta asked, smearing saliva on his cock, spitting again, and watching the bigger Saiyan’s face.

“Oh man, yeah…yeah, I think so…Do…just…what do I do?” Kakarot said.

“You just mouth fucked me like a whore, I think you’ll figure this out too,” Vegeta said and pressed the head of his cock against Kakarot, easing his tip inside the tight opening. “Gods, Kakarot, why didn’t we do this sooner?”

“Man, V, I don’t know, I’ve been trying!” Kakarot said tugged at Vegeta’s hips, “Can’t you go faster!”

Vegeta threw Kakarot’s thighs over his shoulders and slammed into him hard. “Fucking gods, Kakarot, you must like a little pain with your pleasure…”

“Not really sure I notice the difference, don’t hold back, V! Come on, do me like a Saiyan!” Kakarot groaned.

Vegeta barely kept his climax in check as he growled, “Then hold yourself up, I’m taking you outside. I’m not going to destroy my kitchen just to destroy you!”

“Screw that, V!” Kakarot touched his fingers to his forehead and they evaporated.

They rematerialized in the wilderness where they fought the first time. Vegeta recognized many of the craters. He smirked and said, “Feeling sentimental?” He pounded into Kakarot, folding him in half on a grassy knoll that hadn’t been destroyed in that battle.

Kakarot threw his head back and panted, “Maybe a little. Both our firsts can be here, huh?”

“You’re a ridiculous creature.” Vegeta slapped the bigger Saiyan’s ass. He yanked Kakarot’s face back down and kissed him savagely.

“Can’t even be nice while your dick’s in me, can you?”

“I don’t think you’ve got a hard-on for me because of how _nice_ I am, Kakarot.”

“Well if you’re gonna keep being mean, you could at least pound me like you’re not a wuss,” Kakarot said, kissing Vegeta more. He palmed Vegeta’s ass and helped him.

“That is fucking it,” Vegeta snarled and soared right up to blue. He fucked Kakarot until the grass singed and burned up. The ground beneath them shook and the rock turned to dust. Kakarot moaned so delightfully for Vegeta that he knew the bigger Saiyan was having a good time pinioned on Vegeta’s cock.

But the big snarky bastard cracked an eye and gasped, “You…still…you still…oh gods, V, oh gods, oh gods, you’re still not…not…not stronger than me!” Kakarot splattered Vegeta with cum, hitting him in the fucking face and the clown had the nerve to say such a thing.

“You motherfucker!” Vegeta snapped and pistoned into Kakarot as the bigger man came.

Kakarot’s cock spilled more giz as he transformed into super-Saiyan, but Vegeta took a certain pride in the fact that his light guttered out when he tried to go god, and he slid back into his base state as he shuddered. “V…oh gods…V,” he breathed.

Vegeta snarled, “I bested you, Kakarot!” His balls seized and his cock succumbed to the clenching of Kakarot’s tight ass. He held his prick deep inside Kakarot’s core as he spent himself. “Say it!”

Kakarot breaths were ragged and uneven. He gasped out, “I…I…I still think I won.”

Vegeta snorted and slapped Kakarot’s ass, squeezing it. He collapsed on the bigger Saiyan. He kissed him and said, “You’re a stubborn piece of shit, you know that?”

Kakarot smiled and said, “Mmm…maybe. So can I stay with you?”

Vegeta pushed up and looked down at his cum-smeared rival. “Are you fucking serious? Did you just fucking seduce me to get room and board?!”

“I don’t think _I_ seduced you, V. You’re the one who bit me. Goten told me that’s how Saiyans mate or something,” Kakarot said, wiggling as if he was trying to get more comfortable in the rubble they’d made. “So _you_ seduced me.”

“You fucker! I did not!” Vegeta bit out, “No mating happened! None!”

“Then I won.”

“What!? You won nothing! You are a pain in my ass, Kakarot!” Vegeta said, making a half-hearted attempt to get up and fly home to finish cooking.

“No, you’re a pain in mine, V. And I definitely won. Let’s go home,” Kakarot said and IT’d them back into the kitchen where it had all started.

“Fuck, get off my prick, Kakarot, Goten and Trunks will be here any minute and I don’t want to explain to my son-in-law why I’m fucking his father next to his dinner,” Vegeta said, shoving at Kakarot, who had his big, powerful thighs wrapped around Vegeta’s hips.

“Oh, I told them not to come.”

“What!? You told me you came to help me cook dinner for them!?” Vegeta squawked.

“No, I said I came to help you cook. I didn’t say it was for them. I told them dinner was canceled because I was gonna see if I could live with you since they were kicking me out.”

“Did…did you plan this?” Vegeta said, feeling unnerved that Kakarot could _plan_. It wasn’t his style.

“Well…sorta?” Kakarot said and pulled Vegeta down to kiss him.

“What does that mean?” Vegeta murmured against his lips, but then mostly busied himself with kissing. If there were no longer any dinner pressures, Vegeta was interested in occupying himself other ways.

“Means I’ve always wanted to be with you, V. I was just waiting for you to make the move.”

“What move? I made no move, Kakarot. You put the moves on me! You grabbed my ass! You kissed me!”

Kakarot moaned and started pulling Vegeta into him again. “Does it just turn you on to bicker, V? Is that why you always do it?”

“Fuck you, Kakarot!” Vegeta snapped.

“You already are, but…not very well. Do me harder!” Kakarot said with a big, adorable smile.

“Fucking help me cook indeed,” Vegeta muttered, “I’m not fucking up my kitchen for you!”

“No, you’re definitely not doing your kitchen,” Kakarot said with a little chortle.

Vegeta fucked Kakarot slowly this time, the big man whining and pleading and clutching at him. “I win, Kakarot. And after this you _are_ going to help me cook if you want to stay here.”

Kakarot whined, “Aw, come on, V. What if I just suck you off while you cook?”

Vegeta gaped at Kakarot, again certain that this couldn’t be the man he’d known for so many years. Vegeta fucked Kakarot a little harder and said, “I can’t believe you’re sucking dick for room and board.”

“Maybe I’m just willing to live with you because I like sucking your dick?” Kakarot said and curled up to kiss Vegeta. “Because I really like sucking your dick, V.”

“Mmm…Well…I suppose there are worse ways you could help in the kitchen. And it will keep you from eating everything before I’m even finished.”

“It’d be hard to finish you if I was eating,” Kakarot said, chuckling again at his own dirty wit.

Vegeta smirked against Kakarot’s lips. It might not be all bad having Kakarot around. It might be more fun to best him this way. And Vegeta enjoyed cooking, so a little help would just make it that much better.


	4. Fighting Until the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta and Kakarot muse about how they want to age and die together.  
> (Prompts: Saiyan Headcanons/Old Men/Kinks)

Vegeta helped Kakarot get out of bed. They were both stiff now in the mornings, but too many genki-dama and excessive kaio-kens left Goku with more aches and pains after sleep. Vegeta smirked, they both had reason to be a little more sore than usual this morning. Age hadn't slowed them down _everywhere._

Their hair was completely gray now. The hardest part of being old was the suddenness of it. They were nearly two-hundred years old, having outlived their ex-wives, though thankfully Saiyan blood kept their progeny hale and hearty so they didn’t have to endure the death of their children. Kakarot worried that Pan was aging faster than the half-Saiyan generation, but Vegeta didn’t think it bore dwelling on; they wouldn’t be around to see how long she lived. Vegeta knew they only had a few years left at best. 

The only member of the old guard still alive was Piccolo. Piccolo would outlive them all. Vegeta pitied the old Namek. Every time they got together to play chess in the park like old Earthling men, Vegeta could see the increasing sadness in Piccolo’s mien. He knew he would be alone soon enough. He would outlive the demi-Saiyans too. Possibly even Pan. Vegeta, every time he saw Piccolo pondering the long, lonely road ahead of him, thanked the universe that he hadn’t ever succeeded in gaining immortality. It was a terrible thing to outlive everyone you loved.

Kakarot stretched his back. Once he was up and moving, he was as spry as ever. He wrapped around Vegeta from behind while Vegeta made breakfast. Their tails twisted together, still giving Vegeta as much pleasure as it had the first time, when they mated, long ago.

They tried to deny it, tried to fight it for the sake of their families, but after Moro, Bulma finally told Vegeta to go. That there was no point in pretending anymore. That she would always love him, but that she was tired of feeling like a wall between him and true happiness. ChiChi and Kakarot had beenquietly separated for a long time, so when Vegeta flew to the place where they’d first fought, it was as though the bigger Saiyan finally felt the potential for them to be together.

It was rough and animal that first time, biting and scratching, scent-marking and rutting on one another like the animals they were in their hearts. When Kakarot’s tail, wished back accidentally byTrunks after Moro, wrapped around Vegeta’s, Vegeta’s purr roared back to life for the first time since he’d lost his tail so many years before. Kakarot screeched when he started purring he was so startled. He got over it quickly and Kakarot was always the first to purr now when they were affectionate with one another.

He purred as he nuzzled Vegeta. Vegeta snapped, “Stop trying to distract me from breakfast. I feel your fucking hard-on in my back. Randy old man.”

"Might as well die the way we lived, huh? Wouldn't it be great to go out coming, V? We’re so old now that I figure we better do it as much as we can and maximize our chances of dying that way,” Kakarot said, nipping down Vegeta’s neck to his claim. He sucked the old scar hard and brought Vegeta’s own cock to life.

Vegeta grumbled, suppressing a smile, “You’re terrible. You’re always the one who gets hangry, yet you are also the one constantly distracting me from preparing food for us.”

“I can be hungry for both, can’t I?”

“You always are, you ridiculous man,” Vegeta said. Despite himself, he ground back against Kakarot’s erection, making his big mate moan against his ear.

“Come on, V, turn the stove off.”

“Even after last night? I got all dressed up for you in my new corset, my new heels, and did it slake your lust even a little?”

“I can’t help my kinks, V. And I can’t help that you look so good dressed in just about anything, but especially in lingerie. If you didn’t have that tiny waist…” Kakarot’s purr rumbled louder and he put his hands on Vegeta’s waist. Kakarot’s powerful hands always made Vegeta feel exceptionally narrow. The way he could practically wrap them around his middle.

Vegeta complied, clicking off the gas, and he spun in Kakarot’s arms. He yanked his big mate down for a kiss and Kakarot winced and squeaked. Vegeta cupped his jaw, “Oh, pet, did I hurt your back? I’m sorry. I’m not used to us being old. I guess I better float to kiss you from now on, yes?”

Kakarot rubbed his lower back and frowned. “I hate getting old, V. How the humans do it for so long? At least we were good until a couple years ago. I don’t know how much longer I can stand being so decrepit. Can’t even kiss my mate without needing a good stretch.”

“I think you better get on all fours, pet. Let me have a look at your back, see what can be done that might ease your suffering.”

Kakarot wound their tails tighter together and led Vegeta back into their bedroom. He shucked the loose pajama pants he’d been wearing and crawled onto the bed, stretching like a cat and putting his ass in the air, whether to actually stretch or for Vegeta to put his face in it, Vegeta didn’t really care. He dove in and licked his mate’s opening, holding the base of Kakarot’s tail. 

Kakarot groaned, “Oh, V, that does help my back,” and giggled. Vegeta would never tell a soul how much pleasure Kakarot’s little giggle gave him, but it was one of the great joys of his life.

Vegeta slapped Kakarot’s cake ass with his other hand and tongue-fucked him harder. He writhed on the bed and gasped, “I think…I think I’m going to need something a little harder to really make it feel better.”

“Yes, I think so,” Vegeta purred. He slapped Kakarot’s lush ass again. He bit each cheek hard and his mate moaned for him. Vegeta stayed standing by the edge of the bed and slicked his cock. He sank deep into his mate and just held himself there for a minute. Kakarot trembled already on his cock.

“Not yet, pet. You come when I say. I need to fix your back.”

Kakarot bashed against him experimentally and Vegeta growled, bit the big thick muscle along his spine, and held it until Kakarot stilled. He kept his teeth in his mate and started to roll into him steadily, reaching around to stroke his cock, drawing the pre-cum down his thick length to move his hand more easily. 

Kakarot quivered and panted, “I’m gonna come, V.”

Vegeta pulled his cock out, but not his teeth. He ceased stroking Kakarot and only ghosted his fingers over his head, up and down over the very tip. Kakarot mewled and whined and his hips moved in a humping motion, searching for friction. Vegeta loved teasing his mate. No matter how many years they’d been together, Vegeta would never get tired of edging Kakarot until he nearly passed out with ecstasy at the end.

Vegeta popped his head inside Kakarot’s gaping ass. His mate wanted him so badly that he was open and ready. He only gave Kakarot small, sharp thrusts, never fully plunging into him, and yanking his hips back whenever Kakarot tried to get it by pushing his ass back. Kakarot moaned and his hands balled in the sheets. Vegeta always appreciated that Bulma had figured out a way to make a mattress and sheets out of a similar material to his battle suit and armor, because they had destroyed quite a few before she came up with something.

Kakarot pleaded, “V, fuck me rough, V, please…”

Vegeta finally stopped holding Kakarot with his mouth to murmur, “Mmm…is that really what you want, pet? Isn’t your back sore? Shouldn’t I just ease myself inside you?” Vegeta pushed his shaft into Kakarot with punishing slowness, using both hands to palm his mate’s ass and keep him still. Kakarot’s breathy whine thrilled Vegeta. Kakarot was so close that Vegeta could feel his core shivering, only a little good pressure on his prostate and he would be unable to hold himself back. So Vegeta didn’t give him that. Only slow, gently slides of his cock, in and out, so slow.

“V…V…I need it. Oh gods, I need your dick in me hard. I’m so close,” Kakarot breathed.

Vegeta gave Kakarot another delicious smack on his ass and withdrew his cock. Kakarot whimpered again, looked over his shoulder with his gray spikes in his face, the first wrinkles of the last few years only making him more beautiful to Vegeta, that they had come so far together. Kakarot smirked and said, “You’re not helping my back at all, V. Thought you were going to work it hard?”

“It does seem like you have some tight spots…” Vegeta thrust into him and he cried out. “A bit of tension…” Vegeta took firm hold of his mate’s hips and he sped up, now fucking Kakarot like he wanted, deep and hard and fast. Kakarot’s whimpering cries were the best sound in the world. Vegeta purred, “Fucking come for me, my mate. My love. Now.”

Kakarot’s back arched and Vegeta heard and smelled his cum spray their bed. Vegeta allowed him to move freely and he drove his ass back viciously, wailing, “Come in me, V! Come in me, I want to feel your prick twitching in me!”

Vegeta loved controlling Kakarot, but he’d never been able to disobey Kakarot either. His release was powerful and he bit Kakarot’s back again to hold him while he emptied himself in his mate, his cock pulsing and the relief so profound his vision clouded some.

After a long time licking the bite wounds he’d made, purring, and rubbing his jaw along Kakarot’s back while Kakarot’s breathing recovered, Vegeta eased out of his mate. He helped Kakarot out of bed for the second time that day. Helped him stretch his back, and floated up for a deep kiss. 

“I love you,” Vegeta murmured, and twisted his tail tighter, having never let their tails part during their lovemaking.

“I love you, too, V. That was hot. It’s always hot with you. I’m so lucky I get to grow old with you, even if the old part sucks,” Kakarot whispered. He wrapped his arms, still muscular and strong, around Vegeta’s torso and squeezed him tightly. 

“I wouldn’t bother to get old if I didn’t have you, my mate. You’re the best thing in my whole life,” Vegeta said and kissed Kakarot more, caressing his face. “Now can I finish making you breakfast?”

“Yeah, I guess so. But hurry. I want to keep playing our odds. I feel old today.”

“As do I. And I think that I like your plan. Being old is terrible, but if we must, let’s go out fighting until the end.”

“Fighting?” Kakarot said. They hadn’t had a good fight in a long time.

“Metaphorically. Fighting our age. With our pricks.”

Kakarot’s laughter was big and open-mouthed and he nuzzled Vegeta as he chuckled after calming down. He purred into the crook of Vegeta’s neck and said, “That sounds like the perfect Saiyan way to die, V. Two old men prick-fighting until they drop dead.”

“A life well lived, and a death well fucked,” Vegeta said. Breakfast got delayed again as Kakarot kissed down Vegeta's neck and tossed him on the bed. Vegeta didn’t mind at all. A Saiyan never turned down a good fight.


	5. Call Me Whatever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku works security at an exclusive club. He's never been the type to get excited about famous people, but he does get excited about food, so when Saiyan catering shows up. He has to get a taste and he finds more than food.  
> Prompts: Ki/Rockstar/Food

Goku had always been good at his job because he was one of the few people who seemed to be capable of not being a starstruck mess around the musicians and movie stars that came to the exclusive club, Ki. Crackling, silver lightning surrounded the short word on the shimmery, pearlescent black sign. He was slightly ashamed at his interest tonight. The nagging curiosity.

Goku was built like a brick house. Nobody had ever even given Goku a real fight, and he’d had some desperate fans trying to get inside. A few on some good drugs too. Goku almost looked forward to the crazy ones because it meant he was less bored.

Goku preferred looser clothes, but his boss demanded he wear a very tight black t-shirt, his pecs and biceps straining against it and distorting the word, “Security,” written in white. Tight, dark jeans. Black combat boots. Goku’s tail swished languidly behind him. 

Goku was raised on Earth, so he was a little more relaxed about his tail than some Saiyans. His coworker, Nappa, was much more uptight. His tail was always wound around his waist. It was one of the ways most people could tell Earth-born versus space-born Saiyans. Goku wasn’t so flippant that he would let anyone touch it, but it usually let people know how he was feeling. Like a dog. No sense keeping it hidden if you were thinking about biting someone’s hand off.

Goku rarely even saw the personas that came into Ki. They went in the back door. Some nights he worked the back, but given his appearance, he and Nappa were usually on the front. They were both big and meaty, but friendly-looking. Saiyan. There weren’t many Saiyans on Earth, but the Earthlings knew to keep their distance. A Ice-jin asshole named Frieza usually worked the back. He had strangled a human with his tail once at the front, so he hadn’t been allowed on the front door since then. His asshole boyfriend, Zarbon, worked with him. They were categorically unpleasant, so their manager, Krillin, the owner of the club, didn't think having them interact with the public was a good idea after the choking incident.

Tonight Goku heard the rockstar was a bit of a vicious prima donna. Prince Vegeta and the Warriors. Very picky. Goku was more intrigued than usual because he’d also heard the lead singer was Saiyan. The bass player too. The lead guitarist was a Namek. The drummer was a female android whose brother was back up guitar. All in all, Goku actually wanted to at least get a peek at the band. He’d never seen a Namek up close.

So when the catering company came to the front with a truckload of Saiyan delicacies and demanded help unloading the food before the band arrived, Goku was more than happy to pitch in. Nappa rolled his eyes but helped too. It didn’t take them long—Saiyans got anything physical done quickly—and the food was all laid out along the far wall of the club.

Krillin looked a bit more stressed than usual, as did some of the wait staff. Bulma, Launch, Tights, and ChiChi were giddy, chittering about how hot the lead singer was. Raditz, Goku’s brother, and current bouncer inside, was rolling his eyes as hard as he could. Raditz and Launch were on and off all the time. The two male wait-staff, Tien and Yamcha, were grumbling about what a jerk they’d heard Vegeta was.

Goku used the bathroom to stall, hoping to at least catch a glimpse of the guy, then he said to Raditz, “Hey, a kinda crazy vibe in here tonight, huh?”

“Fucking superstars, think they can just behave however they want. I’ve heard this guy is real douche. And it’s supposed to be crazy crowded. I guess his father is bringing in hoards of his Saiyan kin since he won the Grammy. Saiyans. I don’t want to deal with the fights that will break out. So it won’t be a cakewalk, so keep your fucking earpiece in, got it?”

Goku nodded, almost bouncing. A real Saiyan fight sounded like fun. And maybe some Saiyan food too. Goku loved Saiyan food, when he got to eat it. It was hard to find on Earth. Goku hoped that things would get out of hand so Raditz would have to call him in.

The night wore on and Goku’s hopes died. His stomach was grumbling. Nappa played games on his phone. Goku was bored. They’d bounced a bunch of people once the limos had dropped off the band, but nothing really since the first hour. As the third hour drew to a close, Goku said, “Hey, um, you mind if I sneak in and grab some food? I’m starving. The place is packed with Saiyans, I doubt if they’d notice me swiping a snack, right?”

“They shouldn’t, fuck all that was a lot of food. Get me a _treivlak_ if they have any. I love those things. My mom used to make the best ones.”

“Sure thing,” Goku said, but he didn’t even know what it was.

Goku slipped in the front door and sidled along the wall in the dim, pulsing light of the club. He assumed the music was the band’s, the voice deep and gravelly as it sang. Goku peered around, but he had no idea what he was even looking for. He forgot that Raditz said the place would be packed with Saiyans. Goku had banked on finding a rich looking Saiyan to indicate which one was the mythical Vegeta. He ate a few things, scanning the crowd. He saw the Namek. The only Namek. Gods he was tall. He was hunched, arguing with a small Saiyan. They both had piercings running up the length of their ears. The Namek had an eyebrow pierced. A tattoo of the Demon Clan symbol was spread on the smooth upper part of his back, visible thanks to the halter top he wore. 

The Saiyan was what really caught Goku’s eye, though. The small man was _hot_. He was jacked. High cheekbones and a strong jaw. He had a dramatic widow’s peak that twisted up into a wild crown of black hair. He wore dark eye makeup and as the Namek spoke, gesturing dramatically with his big clawed hands, the Saiyan fidgeted with a tongue-stud, catching it on his teeth absently before pulling it back in his mouth to snap something back. The Namek hissed something through his teeth and strutted away.

Goku sighed. The man was so good-looking, but Goku wasn’t supposed to be inside. He hurriedly loaded up a plate with a little bit of everything so Nappa could pick whatever the thing was he wanted. Goku reached for the last thing and a iron grip wrapped around his wrist, silver and black swirled nail polish on the nails of fingers that bit into Goku’s skin.

He tried to yank his hand away, but instead, whoever it was, spun him into a hold, pinning his arm up between his shoulder-blades. Goku didn’t know who was getting him this way, but he _liked_ it. Nobody ever got the drop on Goku. Nobody. His heart rate soared with delight. He needed to know who was currently attempting to dislocate his shoulder.

He twisted to see and swallowed hard. It was the sexy Saiyan who had been fighting with the Namek. He smirked up at Goku and Goku decided that he would do almost anything to go home with this man tonight. Goku smiled back at him and said, “I’m not actually one of the dishes. Get your own food.”

Goku could see parts of a tattoo around the man’s small, tight, silver tank top. His arms rippled with muscle. The man’s laughter was rumbling and deep and it showed his canines predatory and sharp looking. He growled, his voice low, “This is all _my_ food. I don't know you, ergo, you are not a guest, and therefore you are stealing from me. Which pisses me off. So give me a good reason not to take your arm off. Why is your tail swishing like that? Have some fucking dignity!”

“What do you mean it’s all yours? Look at the size of you, you’re never gonna be able to eat _all_ this. I’m hardly taking anything!”

“My point remains that you are not supposed to be here. I could call security to deal with you, but I’m in a shitty mood, so I think I’ll do it myself,” the man growled.

Goku wanted to grind back against the man in his tight leather pants with a bulge that Goku thought was a little unfair for someone the guy’s size. He was wiry and lean, but Goku could feel how strong he was. Goku broke the hold, earning a furious hiss, and spun. He dragged his finger across the stretched word on his chest.

The man flared a nostril and lifted an eyebrow. “So the fucking _security_ is pilfering my fucking food?”

“It’s not _your_ food. It’s the…the Vegeta guy’s, or Prince, or whatever his name actually is. I doubt he’d care if I take a small plate for me and my buddy at the front door, he can’t be that big a dick, no matter what people are saying. We’re starving and it’s boring. The first hoard that tried to get in were all a bunch of wimpy goth kids. Only a couple Saiyans. I thought since he was Saiyan we’d get a little challenge or something,” Goku said, his shoulders slumping as he realized this guy wasn’t even going to fight him.

The man scrutinized him. “So people think he’s a dick, hmm?”

“Oh yeah, a huge prima donna douche from what I hear. I don’t know. I always work the front because they say I look friendly. I mean, I _am_ friendly, but not like, if you try me.”

The man’s smirk returned and his eyes slid up and down Goku’s body. “And if I want to try you?”

Goku’s cheeks burned and he scratched the back of his neck. “Oh, uh, I’d probably get in trouble for beating up a guest.”

“That isn’t quite what I had in mind,” the man said and stepped closer to Goku. He ran a finger down the straining fabric over the split in Goku’s pecs. “I was thinking something a bit rougher.”

Goku’s eyes widened. He’d been flustered enough when he thought the guy wanted to fight him, but it seemed like the guy wanted more than that. A lot more. Goku felt the damn flush heat his cheeks even more. “Oh, uh…” His voice dropped to a whisper, barely audible over the music and the many voices, “Like…like here?”

The smirk broadened and he assessed Goku. He said, “Yes. I think here.”

Goku’s pants were getting tight just at the man’s suggestion that they fuck on the catering table. He moved to clear some dishes and the man cackled, grabbing his arm again. “Well, not _right_ here, though I truly appreciate your enthusiasm. Tell me more of what you heard about the…host…”

“Oh, not a lot. I don’t know anything about him. The girls were talking about him being hot. Saiyan. Built. I dunno. I guess his voice is really sexy,” Goku said and stifled a squeal when the man took his hand. Goku looked around to make sure none of his coworkers saw him getting dragged back to the private rooms in the club by the man. He still had his plate of food and he felt silly about it, but there was no good place to set it. 

Goku hadn’t gotten laid in months. He could have. Goku never struck out on Grindr or when he went out, but he’d been tired of such lackluster connections. He dreamed of meeting a Saiyan. A strong, feisty Saiyan. Like the man who hurled Goku into a private room—rooms reserved only for VIPs—and slammed the door behind himself.

Goku leaned, wide-eyed, and set his plate on a table in the corner beside the plush couch he was sprawled on. The man curled over him, straddling one of his legs and drove his fingers into Goku’s hair, tipping his head back. He looked into Goku’s eyes and said, “So you don’t know the lead singer? You aren’t familiar with his music?”

Goku shook his head. “I thought I might try to get a look at him while I was getting food, but I realized I didn’t even know what I was looking for. I looked for someone attention-whoring, but I didn’t see anyone doing that. You, uh, you must know the band, huh? I saw you talking with the big Namek guy. He’s part of it, right?”

The man’s lip twitched like he would snarl. “I certainly do. And yes. I’ve also heard the lead singer is quite a prick. An asshole, by all accounts. But you heard he was hot? Is that the _real_ reason you came into Ki? To see him?”

Goku stammered, “I…I…Not…No. I’m kinda known for not getting all…stupid…about the stars and stuff that come here. I don’t really care about that kind of thing. I just…I dunno…I don’t get to meet many Saiyans. I was raised on Earth, so I’m…I’m bad at meeting Saiyans. But…well…humans…um…they don’t hold up, you know?”

“Yes, I do indeed. So, what’s your name, thief?”

“Hey! I’m not a thief!”

“I just literally caught you pilfering _treivlak—_ “

“Oh! Hey, that’s what I was supposed to get for Nappa, but I didn’t know what it was. Great! Which one is that?!” Goku chirped and grabbed the plate, stretching so the man could keep hold of his hair because the man was about to make him _purr_ he was scratching Goku’s scalp so delightfully, dragging his fingernails along it in rhythmic, soothing runs.

The man chuckled and named all the foods on the plate. “You really aren’t very Saiyan are you?”

“Well…not as much as I wanna be. I was excited about the Saiyan food, I guess. I love food.”

“Yes, that’s apparent,” the man said, eyeballing the plate.

“I’m not fat! I’m just big! But I don’t have any fat on me!” Goku protested, feeling lame that he was defending his body instead of just showing the guy. Goku had some insecurities, but none of them were about his body.

The man removed his hands from Goku’s hair, which made him a little sad, and ran them down his arms onto his thighs. “No. Not a lot of fat here. Still. I imagine you can put quite a lot away,” the man said.

Goku flushed, because he was staring at the man’s package, getting hard himself, just thinking about what those leather pants might reveal. The man pushed up off the back of the couch and sauntered to the door. He locked it and pulled his tank top slowly over his head. Goku’s breath caught. The man’s body was _gorgeous_. Both nipples were pierced and had dark metal rings through them.

“You still haven’t told me your name. It’s not a dealbreaker, but I like to have something to moan if the spirit moves me,” the man said and kneeled on the couch, Goku’s thigh between his, his knee tight against Goku’s crotch.

Goku decided to be bold. He wrapped his hands around the man’s tiny waist and lifted him up to straddle Goku’s hips. “That’s better. Goku. What’s your name?”

“You can call me whatever you like,” the man said and stifled any response as he pressed his lips to Goku’s.

Goku wanted to know the man’s name, but there was no way he was pulling out of that kiss. Goku never felt anything like the fire he felt the moment those lips hit his. Like actual ki flickered between them. The man’s mouth opened and his tongue snuck into Goku’s. Goku immediately acquiesced, wanting more. More of everything. He turned his head slightly to deepen the kiss.

He squeezed the man’s tiny waist and dragged his hands down the muscular, leather-clad thighs. He slid them back up his legs and onto the man’s ass. Goku groaned against his will. He couldn’t wait to see the ass in his hand. The man eagerly let Goku urge him to frot. Goku’s breathing was already jagged and uneven. It stunned him to feel this way after a bit of kissing and groping.

Goku’s hands drifted up, deftly dodging his tail, and gripped the muscles on either side of the man’s spine. They shifted under his fiery skin as he rolled his hips against Goku’s more aggressively. Goku kissed down the man’s jaw onto his neck. Goku was already frantically trying to think of a way to keep this man.

The man gasped, “I guess I should thank the universe that you didn’t know what the asshole lead singer looked like. That I found you first.”

Goku’s heart rocketed around his chest like a trapped bird. He growled, nipping and sucking on the man’s glorious pecs, “I can’t imagine he’s hotter than you. I can’t imagine anyone hotter than you. And you’re not a douche, so there’s that. And you don’t seem like a prima donna. You do have a sexy voice, that’s for sure.”

The man laughed and threw his head back, his hips rolling against Goku like a wave as he rose up on his knees. Goku missed the contact of their crotches. The man used his new angle to pull Goku’s shirt up and off. Goku saw the word on his shirt and felt suddenly guilty that he was leaving Nappa to man the front by hisself. But not guilty enough to leave the perfection astride his hips.

“What’s wrong?” the man asked, lowering himself, spreading his legs wider so they could really grind their cocks together. Goku wanted to look because it felt like the man was hung like a bull.

“What? Uh…nothing. I’m just…I’m supposed to be on duty and this is really great and I want…I want you. I want this, but I…I feel bad not doing my job. Leaving my buddy to handle the front alone. I’m real sorry. I should go. I…well…if…if you’re, um, in the mood…at the end of the night?” Goku said, feeling morose already. Having a sense of duty and honor had its downsides. His tail itched to wrap around the man’s. The man’s tail was sexy. It’s fur a rich dark brown with a black undercoat.

“Don’t worry about that,” the man said. He pulled his phone out of his back pocket and his thumbs flew over the screen.

“Oh, no, I…I shouldn’t slag off. I’ll go. I’m real sorry,” Goku said and started to stand up.

The man’s eyes stopped him as he pinned Goku, holding the back of the couch. “I handled it. One of my guys is going to go take your place out front. You’re fine. I told your boss.”

“W-w-what?” Goku spluttered. Now Krillin knew he was taking unauthorized breaks to get _laid_? That was just humiliating.

“It’s taken care of. Krillin doesn’t care. Trust me. Now. Where were we? You have nothing to worry about the rest of the night.”

The man ducked to kiss Goku again, but Goku spread a hand on that sexy, sculpted chest, a big scar over his heart that looked like a gunshot wound. Goku said, “How did you make all that happen?”

“This isn’t a naïve bit you’re doing? You really don’t know who I am?”

“Why would I know who you are? I just met you. Have we met before? I _really_ think I’d remember you if we’d met before. Like I’m one-hundred percent sure that I’d remember.”

“Aren’t you cute. No. We’ve never met before. Shut up and kiss me if you want me,” the man murmured and bent to take Goku’s mouth again. 

Goku couldn’t deny this man anything. There was something about him, something unnameable. Goku felt so connected to him. At ease. Like the man would…take care…of Goku. He had never felt that way about anyone. Goku’s hands gripped his flanks.

The man reached behind himself and started pushing his own boots off. Goku panted against his throat. “What’s your name? I don’t want to call you whatever. I want you to tell me your name.”

“Maybe later. Call me whatever.”

Goku laughed and rolled his hips against the man, broadcasting his erection and he groaned, “Oh, Whatever, fuck, your dick is so hard! Oh, Whatever! I want you so bad! Please, oh please, Whatever!” Goku was only half-teasing. The name wasn’t a dealbreaker for him either. Yet.

The man chortled and said, “Mmm…You can call me…V.”

“I like that,” Goku said and dragged his fingers along the deep v-shaped grooves in V’s abs, leading down to his cock. They hit his pants and slid along the waistband. Goku hooked them inside and moved them in toward the fly. He unlaced the pants. He said, “Lace-up pants make me feel a little like I’m deflowering you.”

V chuckled more and curled down to kiss Goku as he stood and helped Goku shove his pants off. Goku’s eyes widened. The man was naked. Free-balling, apparently. “Oh fuck me,” Goku said, staring at the big thick cock before him, dripping pre-cum.

“As you wish,” V said and tugged Goku’s jeans off, leaving him in his boxers. “That won’t do.” He grabbed the front of Goku’s boxers and yanked. They tore off him and V gave a self-satisfied chuckle. “Much better.” V dropped to his knees and swallowed Goku’s cock whole. 

Goku marveled that he didn’t even gag. “Holy shit, V! Fuck!”

“Patience,” V said breathlessly, briefly popping off Goku’s prick. He sucked Goku hard and spit on his fingers. He paused again, “Yes? Okay?”

“Yeah, oh fuck, yeah,” Goku gasped and felt the bliss of V pressing two fingers smoothly inside him.

V groaned around his dick and it felt amazing. Goku let his fingers twine in V’s hair. He didn’t move him, just felt all the soft thickness of his Saiyan hair. V purred around Goku’s cock and it was such a relief that he could finally let his own purr burst free. He didn’t want to be the first to purr in case V thought he was desperate. He _was_ desperate, but just for V, not a general desperation.

V found his spot and hammered it with his hand. Goku kicked at the couch with his heels. He was so close but he feared it would all end if he came. He tried to hold back and he heard V hum like he sensed the challenge. He mouth-fucked Goku harder. Goku’s cock slid deep into V’s throat where he gripped it with the muscles there, and pulsed in time with his fingers tapping Goku’s prostate.

“Oh fuck, V, V, you feel so good. I’m coming!” Goku wailed, bucking up into the heat of V’s mouth.

V sucked down his cum like it was nothing and kissed his way up Goku’s body, slipping his fingers free as he spit in his hand and stroked his cock. He slicked it a few more times with spit. He breathed, “You clean, Goku?”

“Yeah…I…I’ve never done it raw…” Goku said, his eyes searching V’s through the post-orgasmic haze. 

V searched his and said, “I have, but I’m clean. Can I?”

Goku nodded, having never allowed such a thing before. V tugged him to the edge of the low couch and shifted Goku’s legs over his shoulders. He lined himself up and sank slowly into Goku, throwing his head back with a pleased, purring growl. “You are so tight, Goku, you feel so fucking amazing!” 

Goku gasped for breath. V was huge and he’d never taken a prick like it before. He clutched at V’s ass and V looked into his eyes. “Are you alright?”

“I…Your cock is really big…can…can…”

V kissed him tenderly. “I’ll start slow. Relax for me. I’ll make you feel good. Because your ass is superb. Your prick. You,” V whispered with a little smirk.

Goku’s cheeks caught fire again and he felt absurd to be blushing while he was getting fucked without a condom in the back room of his place of work. V chuckled and brushed the backs of his fingers over Goku’s cheeks and said, “Look at you, a blushing maiden.”

“You’re pretty sweet for someone who almost dislocated my shoulder when we met,” Goku murmured through his purring, which was so thick it was hard to talk.

“Mmm…Well, maybe I just wanted an excuse to look at your ass up close,” V said and leaned in for another kiss and Goku realized already that V was fucking him pretty hard, but he’d been distracted by the sweet words, the dark eyes, the gravelly, dark voice.

Goku flushed more and V laughed more, kissing each cheek. He slammed into Goku harder and his purring got so loud that the room was filled with the rumbling of their pleasure. “Oh gods, V, I…I thought I might last after an amazing blow job, but…your cock is fucking perfect. It’s hitting me just right. The way you fill me up.”

“Nothing sexier than you blushing while you say such vulgar things,” V said, kissing Goku more savagely, “I am at the edge of my control because you are so tight.”

“Come inside me. I want to feel you come inside me, V.”

V gazed into his eyes and purred, “I do want to fill you up. Are you going to come for me again?”

Goku found V’s dark eyes irresistible and the swell of his own ecstasy overwhelmed him. He pulled V forward to kiss him deeply as he made a high mewling noise into the kiss. His whole body shuddered with the orgasm and V gasped against his lips, “Fuck, Goku, your ass is going crazy for me.”

They kissed furiously as V slammed into him a final few times, the wet heat of his cum spilling out of Goku. Goku wrapped V in his arms even though it folded him in half with his legs on the smaller man’s shoulders. Goku panted out, “I want to fuck you.”

“Yes,” V whispered. He eased out of Goku and started smearing his cum all over Goku’s prick. V dropped onto all fours near the couch, looking back at Goku over his shoulder. Goku fell to his knees behind him and palmed his taut, round ass. It was even more perfect looking than it felt. Goku would never recover from that ass.

He spread V wide and licked his opening, making the smaller man’s chest collapse to the ground. Goku’s purr got louder and V fell apart beneath him. It was delightful to see the way he trembled and hear the moan breaking through his purring. “Goku…oh gods, I need you! Fuck me rough!” V cried out, pushing back up onto his hands.

Goku lined his cum-slick prick up with V’s ass and inched into him. He was so tight Goku wasn’t sure he would make it. He paused to breath deeply. That was when he saw it. V had a number of tattoos, but over his tailbone, there was a Saiyan crest. Above it, in ornamental Saiyan which Goku could barely read, but he _could_ read it, it said, “House Vegeta.” Goku froze.

There were two possibilities. One was that he was fucking someone who was _completely and creepily_ obsessed with the lead singer of Prince Vegeta and the Warriors…The other was that Goku was in fact fucking Vegeta. The lead singer. V’s half-lidded eyes met his over a tattooed shoulder. “You and I must have a different definition of ‘rough,’ sexy,” V gasped out through his purr and pushed back, taking Goku’s full length in one smooth movement. His eyelids fluttered shut. When they opened again, something flashed in them as Goku remained gobsmacked.

“Oh shit,” he said and started to pull off Goku.

Goku grabbed him with both hands. “I don’t care. I…I just didn’t figure it out. I wanted to make sure you weren’t a stalker-fan.”

V laughed and rocked back. “How about you just fuck V rough and we can talk after that?”

Goku gave his ass a good firm smack and started fucking into him. The smaller man’s head rolled back and he said, “You call that rough? Gods, look at the size of you, you have no excuse to fuck like a human.”

“Like a human!? That is fucking it!” Goku said, affronted, and started railing V, slamming into him with ferocity and speed that a human probably couldn’t even see.

V moaned and writhed and cried out for him, meeting every lightning thrust with backward power so they didn’t even move across the floor as Goku expected. Goku curled over him, pushed his chest to the ground and fucked V like an animal, biting and kissing all over his powerful shoulders. 

V breathed, “I’m coming…Fuck…you feel so good. Fill me! Fucking fill me!” 

Goku’s back arched up as he tucked his hips for a final few tight, pulsing thrusts and spent himself deep inside the smaller Saiyan, screaming, “V! Fuck! V, oh gods! Yes!”

Goku rolled into him until they both finished shivering. He withdrew his prick and fell on his back onto the couch. V sat back on his heels and found some napkins in the mini bar to clean himself off. Then Goku, both of them laughing as they used seltzer water to de-cum.

“Fucking black clothing. Why do rock stars wear black? It shows everything. Except sweat, I suppose,” V said, shaking his head as he dabbed at a blob of giz that had hit Goku’s shirt. Goku watched in stunned silence as the man tidied everything. He did it all naked and Goku couldn’t tear his eyes away from V’s perfect body.

When he was clean, he sighed. “Well. This was fun.”

Goku’s brows furrowed and he said, “That’s it? This was fun?”

V looked miserable as he plopped on the couch next to Goku. “What would you have me say? You know who I am now. It was fun while it lasted just being…a person.”

Goku frowned. “You’re still a person to me. The same one who almost busted my shoulder. I liked that guy. Why does he have to go away?”

V stared at him. His purr had died and Goku was sad. He had hoped they might cuddle some, purring and marking. He set his jaw and decided to take a risk. He pulled V into his arms, Goku’s own purr having never stopped. He bumped his jaw against V’s. A hesitant purr fluttered in the smaller man’s chest. Goku dragged his jaw along V’s shoulders and the split in his pecs. His collarbone. His throat.

V finally gave into his purring and rubbed his jaw roughly along Goku’s arms and chest. He nudged Goku’s head up to reach his throat, purring more loudly with every streak of scent he left on Goku. They scent-marked each other for a while before V settled in on Goku’s chest, nestling in with a contented growl.

Goku’s tail lashed excitedly beside him. He knew it was forward, probably too forward, but he really liked V. He hadn’t ever really liked anyone. He used the tip to brush the tip of V’s. V tensed, but almost immediately relaxed and his tail snaked around Goku’s twining tightly with it as they purred. 

V said, “I…we….we could never be together. I’m always on the road. My life is hectic hell. I’m sorry for it though.” He squeezed Goku’s torso and brushed his jaw on Goku’s pecs more.

“What were you fighting with the Namek guy about?”

“Oh, Piccolo? He’s my ex. My best friend, too.”

Goku’s heart sank. He was a rebound. “Oh…”

“Not like that. We haven’t been together in years. He’s still my best friend though. He was mad about something I wanted to do. Ripped me a new one. Which pissed me off.”

“Why? If he’s not…you know…with you? What kind of something?”

“He thinks I’m being reckless. You see this, yes?” V gestured to the big gunshot-wound-looking scar.

“Hard to miss it.”

“Well, I got shot last year partying back stage, no vetted guest list, no body guard. No real security. Some stalker psycho walked up to me point blank and shot me. I only lived because of Piccolo taking the guy out, getting hit himself so I didn’t take more bullets. He almost died too. Lucky he’s a fucking Namek. Anyway, I…after the Grammy…I got swept up in the excitement and…I…I partied like I shouldn’t have. He’s been mad at me since. I wanted to leave tonight, because everyone here is known to me or one of my bandmates, to go find someone who might not know me.”

“Why?” Goku said, confused. “Just because people here think you’re an asshole?”

V pushed up to look down on him. He kissed Goku on the tip of the nose and whispered, “It’s impolite to call someone you just fucked an asshole.”

“I didn't say _I_ thought you were one, V. I'm just trying to understand. You’re…you’re sure you’re not with Piccolo?”

V stared into his eyes. “Quite sure. He’s rather…conspicuous…I don't think I could be with him and not notice.”

“That isn’t what I mean, V. I mean do you still, you know, have…have feelings?”

“No, sexy, not that sort.”

“Then why was he mad you were going to go out looking to meet someone?”

“He thinks I’m going to get killed, but I hate…I hate people loving _what_ I am instead of _who_ I am. I…He and I have such a history because I trusted him for that. He’s always loved me for me. And I him. But there’s nothing like that between us now and we don’t fuck anymore. He’s with Broly, our bass player. So you don’t need to worry about him. He just worries I'll get shot. Or knifed. Or kidnapped. The more famous we get, the crazier the fans, it seems. I’m not worth it, Goku. This…this was fun, but…” V stood, his tail untwining from Goku’s.

Goku’s pulse thundered in his ears but the words came out without his permission as he rocketed to his feet. “I could travel with you. Be your bodyguard. Keep you safe. Be…be yours. Love you.”

V’s eyebrows crumpled together in the middle. He searched Goku’s eyes. Then his gaze fell and he shook his head. “You…You don’t love me.”

“But I think I would. I’ve never felt this way, V. Ever. Before I knew who you were. When you were teasing me. And…and the sex was great, don’t get me wrong, but don’t you feel…I dunno…connected? I’ve never let anyone touch my tail. I’ve never marked with anyone. Didn’t it feel amazing for you? All of it? The question isn’t if I’ll fall in love with you, V, it’s whether you think you can love me.”

V stared at him, his pants in his hands, but he hadn’t even gotten a foot in them. “Don’t do this. We had fun. Don’t fuck it up.”

“How is me trying to make it something _real_ fucking it up?! If I hadn’t seen your stupid tattoo, I wouldn’t have known and I would have felt just the same!” Goku shouted, “Why not give it a chance, huh? What do you have to lose?”

Someone hammered on the door and a voice even deeper than Vegeta’s said, “Hey, V, you okay?”

“I’m fine. Go enjoy your party.”

“Broly and I are gonna roll out if you’re good. You sure you’re okay?”

“Yes, for fuck’s sake, go have fun.”

Rumbling laughter drifted through the door. “I hope you’re having fun too, V.”

“I’m having an excellent time. Go wreck Broly.”

The chuckling drifted away. Goku said, “He looks out for you?”

“I don’t always make good decisions.”

“Was…was this? A good decision, I mean?”

V searched Goku’s eyes and he dropped his pants back on the floor. He pressed his body against Goku’s, all steely muscle rippling under hot, scarred skin. He tipped Goku’s mouth down to meet his. He kissed Goku fiercely and then rubbed their jaws alongside one another before thunking their foreheads together. He whispered, “Come with me. And I hope…I hope that tonight was the best decision I’ve ever made.”

Goku smiled and picked V up by his ass. He said, “I guess trying to pilfer your food was the best decision _I_ ever made.”

“Oh? Not coming to this lovely private room?” V asked, wrapping his legs around Goku’s hips.

“No choice in that. I took one look at you trying to break my arm and knew I was done for. True love right there.”

V laughed and kissed him. Goku settled them back on the couch. They kissed and touched and marked and laughed until their tails twisted together again. He hoped the rest of the decisions in his life would be made with the man kissing him and laughing with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my silly Kakavege one-shots! I hope you enjoyed! I may yet post day 5, but I foolishly tried to draw instead, so who knows!
> 
> Also kept my rarepair skills honed, because I got another first (but not last, nooo, definitely not last) relationship tag usage for Piccolo/Broly! I think I'm up to six (non-OC, I don't count OC) first Ao3 use relationship pairings, and I have another one that I'll drop in the next couple weeks.


End file.
